


breathe into my hands

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Tumblr, Tumblr!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry runs a blog where he posts provocative pictures of his boyfriend, louis</p><p>(shitty summary give it a go pls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe into my hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend taylor (rosylou on tumblr)!! i hope you like it B)
> 
> the title is from glass vase chello case cos that's all i've been listening to tonight! this is unedited as of rn but i'll probably fix it soon!
> 
> tell me what you think!!

“Lou, we hit a thousand followers!” Harry cheers happily but the blue eyed boy rolls his eyes and sits down on the chair next to his boyfriend. He sips a bit of tea from the warm mug in his hand before glancing over to see that the blog did in fact reach 1000 followers, and Louis couldn’t deny the satisfied feeling of a thousand people wanting to see him and hear about him. “It’s your blog, Harry. You hit a thousand. Good job, babe.” 

Snorting, Harry rolls his eyes and clicks on his inbox, furrowing his brow as he starts to read the first of the asks that are in there. “Wow, everyone is complimenting you, Lou!” The green eyed boy smiles as he looks over at Louis, who may be blushing but neither of them would acknowledge it. “That’s just cause they probably wanked to my arse.” A chuckling Harry shakes his head as he continues scrolling through the inbox, grinning. “Hey, this person said we should take more of you in panties..” His large hand squeezes Louis’ thigh, his thumb brushing against the skin. Goose bumps raise on Louis’ skin and his bites his bottom lip, glancing over at his boyfriend’s face. Harry is still wearing that stupid grin until he licks his lips. “Remember the first time we took the ones of you in panties?” 

“How could I forget about it?” Louis snorts weakly, already feeling his pants tighten when he remembers the drag of the lacey fabric against his soft skin, the way the white panties made him feel so vulnerable and how it made Harry so hard; so fucking hard. He gulps a little and chews on his bottom lip hesitantly for a moment. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, baby..” Harry’s voice is low and deep, his accent coating the words. Louis shakes his head quickly because he wants to, he really really wants to. 

“Are you sure? We can just take some of your bum. Everyone likes your bum.” Harry smiles encouragingly but Louis shakes his head again. “No, I want to wear them, Harry.” The room is silent for a moment except for the sound of the laptop running but then the curly haired boy’s face erupts into a huge smile. “That’s great, I got some things for you to try on!” “Wait, what?” Louis’ eyebrows knit together questioningly but it’s too late because Harry has already pushed himself off of the computer chair and hurried to their closet.   
Harry was obviously excited as he was digging through their closet while Louis watches, snorting a little bit when the curly haired boy pulls out a bag while smiling widely. “Here they are!” He places the bag on the bed, beckoning Louis over to him with his long finger. Louis scurries over there and looks into the bag. The sight of black lace in the bag brings red to his cheeks and a fluffy feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t even stop himself from reaching out and brushing his fingers against them; honestly, he was lucky he could refrain from moaning because he absolutely loved how they felt rubbing across his skin. 

“Like ‘em?” Harry asks and Louis’ head snaps up almost instantly. Nodding furiously, he bites his lip and starts pulling his shirt over his head. He hears Harry chuckling and walking out of the room to get his camera; Louis hopes. Once his shirt is thrown on the floor, he undoes his pants and lets them pool to the ground along with his boxers. The room is cooler when his clothes are gone and he feels some hairs stand up, causing him to rub his arms a bit before grabbing the panties from the bag. “Fuck” He breathes out because even when he wasn’t wearing them, they were obscene; he loved it.

Quickly, he steps into them and pulls them up. Harry walks into the room right as Louis is tugging the panties to cover his ass. Harry’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning, his eyes roaming over Louis’ body; taking in his curves, his skin, his blush, his protruding bulge in the front of his panties. “You’re so beautiful.” He states in his raspy voice, licking his lips as he starts fiddling with the camera. A deeper blush comes to Louis’ face at Harry’s words because beautiful was definitely not what Louis ever felt to be but right now while he was in these black lace panties, he felt it. “Where do you want me?” The blue eyed boy asks Harry, the tall boys green eyes flickering up and around the room before he point to the bed. “There, put your arse in the air..please.” 

Obediently, the boy in the panties crawls onto the bed and pushes the blankets and pillows to the floor so all that is left on the mattress is a plain white sheet. Placing his forearms on the bed, he pushes his ass into the air. The lace stretches against it in the new position, his hair falling flat against his forehead when he lays his head down. The position is so provocative, his ass in the air vulnerable and waiting to be touched.

The sound of Harry taking pictures is the only thing in the room; well, that’s a lie because both boys know that they are both breathing heavily from lust. “Put your hand in your panties.” Harry instructs and of course, Louis listens. His shoves his hand under the lacey fabric and brings his hand up to rub his finger lightly against his hole. A small gasp leaves through the part of his lips and his body subconsciously perks up towards the feeling. “God…” He hears Harry mumble, and the sound of the camera being set down. Louis hopes he’s coming over there to touch him because fuck, Louis is so hard right now. “I think you should put these on for a bit...” 

Louis doesn’t even look back, letting Harry slip them onto his legs. He realizes they are thigh highs and he lets out a moan when he does because his finger is brushing against his rim and Harry’s hands on him are driving him crazy. “More..touch me, please.” Louis manages to gasp out, but Harry shakes his head while smirking a bit. He picks up the camera and takes a few more pictures of Louis’ ass and thighs before pushing the boy over onto his back.

His face is flushed and he’s getting a little sweaty. He is letting out soft pants while rubbing his hands over his stomach and nipples, moaning when they get touched. Harry takes another picture when Louis’ moans in need, eyes squeezed shut with his head thrown back against the sheet. His jawline was sharp and it took all of Harry’s self-control not to attack Louis’ neck and cover it in love bites. “You can touch yourself now, Lou. Outside of your panties though, love.”   
A whine leaves his throat and he pushes a hand down his stomach all the way to his hard on. “Oh fuck..” He moans out when he presses his hand against himself. He bucks his hips up to meet his palm and lets his mouth hang open as he grinds against it. “Harry..Harry..need you, please.” Louis’ fore head is now coated in sweat and his fringe his sticking to it, pupils dilated as he looks at Harry. “I’m sorry, baby but you have to wait.” Louis doesn’t respond, just keeps looking into Harry’s eyes while he pants. They hold the gaze while Louis continues pressing his palm into his bulge, the taller green eyed boy taking pictures of him. “I had another outfit in mind, but I don’t think we’ll get to it today.” Harry says softly, walking over to Louis and gripping his thigh. The fabric presses into Harry’s hand as he squeezes a bit, letting go when Louis squeaks in response. 

“Wanna eat you out. Make you nice and wet for when I fuck you, yeah? Sound nice?” 

The blue eyed boy nods his head quickly, opening his thighs for Harry. It’s beautiful, really; Louis laid out with his legs open, waiting while wearing black lace panties. All of it was for Harry. “Fuck, stop being so beautiful, you prick.” The large hands of the curly haired boy rub against Louis’ smooth skin, making hair rise and moans slip past lips. “So eager, Lou. Getting impatient are we?” His finger slides over the side of his thigh slowly before he murmurs. “Hands and knees, baby.” 

Shakily, Louis moves his body until his knees and palms are pressed into the bed. Harry smiles to himself, admiring his boyfriend’s body in this position. He cups the cheek in his hand, biting his lip. His finger slips over and pulls on the panties, revealing Louis’ hole. “So hot.” Harry breathes out before licking around the rim slowly, pulling a long moan out of Louis. His hands grip onto Louis’ thighs, squeezing them as he licks his way into Louis. “Fuck!” Louis whimpered, pressing his body back against Harry’s face. The curly haired boy flattens his tongue out and Louis swears he went blind or to heaven or something because it feels so so good and he’s so close, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. “Fuck, ‘m so close..shit.” 

“No.” Harry says firmly against Louis’ hole, giving it a small kiss (it’s the least he could do for making it red and eager.) “You can’t cum until I say.” Louis could cry; he might actually because he’s about to burst and it hurts in the best way. Harry moves away and that makes him want to cry even more. The curly haired boy smirks and slowly unbuttons his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. He takes his hard cock in his hand, gripping it and starting to stroke himself slowly. Louis looks over his shoulder at him and lets his jaw hand open a little bit while he stares at his boyfriend.

Harry lets out a low moan, biting his lip as he speeds up his hand. Louis’ body was shaking now, from lack of release and touch. His thighs quiver and Harry can’t help but reach over and grab the bottle of lube that was sat on the side table. After squirting it into his hand, he yanks the panties over and coats Louis’ hole.   
“Oh my god.” Louis whines out, pressing back into Harry’s long finger. With a chuckle, the curly haired boy pushes it in to him, curling it deep inside of him. “Tight.” He grunts out to his boyfriend, pressing another finger into his hole. A high pitched whimper erupts in Louis’ throat, his knuckles almost white from gripping onto the sheet so tightly. Harry’s long fingers curl deep inside of Louis, hitting that spot that makes Louis’ cry out and tear up. “You fuckin- just...please!” Louis cries out, tears slowly spilling over the rim of his eyes. “Just be patient, Lou.” He chuckles, adding one more finger and scissoring them a bit until the tears are pouring down Louis’ face from frustration. “P-please! Just fuck me!” Louis says loudly, pushing his ass higher in the air.

“Fine, but only since you said please.” Louis can hear the smile in Harry’s voice when he pulls his fingers out of him. He feels empty and bites down on his bottom lip, eager to be full of Harry. A moan bubbles past his lips when he feels the head of Harry’s cock pressing against his hole. The stretch burns a bit as he pushes in but it would be a lie if Louis said he minded. “Yeees..” He pants, moaning wantonly when Harry is all the way inside of him, filling him up. “Feel so good, Lou. Love how you look in these panties.” Pulling his hips back, he snaps them forward and grips Louis’ waist, beginning to fuck himself into him. 

Louis bites his lip hard, pulling on the sheets with his hands. He gasps out when Harry thrusts into him roughly, hitting his prostate. Hanging his head to try and catch his breath, Louis looks at his cock; an angry red and painfully hard, pre cum coating the tip. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room along with Louis and Harry’s loud pants. It isn’t long until Harry is close, and when he is, he reaches forward and grabs Louis’ hair. He pulls his head back and leans forward, pressing his lips to Louis’ while he thrusts into his boyfriend. The kiss was awkward yet passionate, tongues tangling together, teeth clashing and filling the other’s mouth with their moans.   
“Gonna cum.” Harry says against Louis’ mouth and the smaller boy lets out a moan because Harry takes Louis’ aching cock into his hand and starts pumping it. “Fuck, Harry..”  
It isn’t long until Louis is coming in Harry’s hand, gasping and trying to catch his breath. Harry soon follows, groaning loudly when he pulls out quickly. His spunk hits the black lace of Louis’ panties, some soaking through onto Louis’ skin. “Stay there.” A breathless Harry orders, grabbing his camera quickly and taking pictures while Louis struggles to hold himself up. 

“Okay, baby, c’mere..” Harry coos once he is finished taking the pictures and Louis is quick to turn into Harry’s wide, inviting arms while the curly haired boy lays down. Louis lays his head on his chest and pushes his sweaty fringe back. “Mm, thank you..” Louis mumbles sleepily, nuzzling into Harry’s warmth. A big hand rubs his back soothingly and a pair of lips presses against his forehead before he hears Harry respond. “No, thank you. Now get some sleep. You need your rest.” His lips are now at the blue eyed boy’s ear, speaking in a low tone. “Want you to dress like a naughty schoolgirl tomorrow.”


End file.
